Stargate Legacy
by Katrina O'Neill
Summary: This is set in the future after the original SG-1 is long gone.  This is based around Jack's daughter if he had a second child and her kids that are now part of the SGC.


Chapter One:

Katrina Marie O'Neill-Davis

How many years have I stood in this exact spot and looked down at this familiar view? I can remember the first time I looked out these windows when I was only 25 years old. Where had all the years gone? Watching now as my friends and family the men and women of the SGC walked around the gate and prepared to go off world. I can remember the days when I was the one traveling off world it now seems like it was so many years ago. Walking back to my office I can still see my father sitting in that chair behind the desk when he was the one in charge. I can only guess that it was his legacy that made me take over the SGC even though it was years later after he left. These last 40 years had gone by so quickly I can remember when my father stepped down as commander of this base and General Laundry took over command of the base. I still miss them all to this day each one of their passing was a great loss to the SGC.

I still miss the days of the old SG-1 with my father, Sam, Teal'c and Daniel. My father and Sam had finally gotten married when the frat regs had finally been changed they both lived very happily together. When my father passed Sam decided to join her father with the Tok'ra it is still kind of strange to see her every now and then without my dad by her side. Daniel and Teal'c were both killed in battle I still miss them greatly. Tomorrow there would be a new leader of the SGC and I hope that they will be as good a leader as their predecessors; I am not sure who the new Commander will be I have not yet been told.

It is now my time to retire at the age of 65 it is time and after gaining the rank of Brigadier General it was time for me to move on. Paul had been waiting for me to retire for the last 5 years since he retired. He wanted to travel the world and see all the sights, there was part of me that didn't want to leave that wanted to stay and continue my work but I knew that I had to move on. It is time for me to leave the door open for my children to be able to one day maybe take my place.

My Son Jonathan is a Col in the Airforce as is his twin sister Kayla, my youngest daughter Brianna is a Captain in the Marine Corp and she is just like me. My kids were all grown up and capable of taking care of themselves. Jonathan and Kayla are both 34 and Brianna just turned 25, I know I realize that my kids are very young but unfortunately I got started having kids a little later in life. I must have been daydreaming when a knock on the door of my office brought me back to reality. I looked at the clock and realized it was 1530hrs and in three hours my time here would be done.

"Enter" I said trying to make myself look busy

"Hey Mom I just came by to see how things were going. How does it feel to know that your last day here is almost over?" Brianna asked sitting in the chair in front of my desk.

"You know I knew this day would come and I would eventually stop going on missions but mostly I figured that one day I would go on a mission and never come back. Then again I am my father's daughter and well you know you're Grandfather. I must admit I am truly going to miss you and your brother and sister. You know I will be thinking about you and worrying about all of you like my father did before me. Just do me a favor and please stay safe and keep an eye on your siblings. Out of the three of you, you remind me the most of me. Then again you have followed a lot in my footsteps. Where are your brother and sister anyway?" I said realizing that I was babbling

"They were hungry so they decided to go to the commissary to get some food. We all wanted to know if you wanted to join us?" Brianna said

"Of course I would there is nothing like one last meal in the good old commissary." I said

So we walked to the commissary in silence my mind was in the clouds. Brianna my baby really is like me and some days that worries me though, I have to admit she does have a lot of Paul in her as well which makes her an excellent negotiator. Jonathan and Kayla's father took off before they were born he just didn't have what it took to keep up with me and my life that and he didn't want to try. I still remember the day that I really noticed Paul Davis and how much he took my breath away and how he stole my heart, though he says that I did the same to him. I guess that because of the frat regs it was hard for us to consider a relationship of any kind before then.

"Hey mom are you still there stop daydreaming." Brianna said when we reached the commissary doors.

"Right sorry just a lot of memories are coming back to me. You know the good old days." I said I opened the door but it was completely dark inside the room. Then the lights came on and everyone was there.

"Surprise" Everyone yelled.

I stood there not knowing what to say I was touched deeply.

"Thank you everyone, I will miss you all greatly. In all the years that we have worked together we truly have become a family. I want to thank you all for supporting me and standing behind me. Without all of you I would have been nothing and though no one knows what the future holds I know you will all stand proud. Good luck and God speed to you all." I said trying not to cry while everyone broke out in cheers and applause. Jonathan and Kayla had made their way through the crowd and were now standing with Brianna behind me. From somewhere out of the crowd Paul came walking up to me.

"Hey sweetie I thought I would surprise you for your last day by coming by for your party. So are you really going to leave this time? I mean you are just like your father how many times did you try leaving and not succeed?" Paul asked joking with me

"A few but yes I am really going to be retiring this time. I realized that I have to get on and do something different with my life for once and I know how much you want me to be home with you and traveling." I said and it really was time for me to move on and do something else for a change.

"Happy retirement mom." Jonathan said giving me a hug

"Thank you, I want you to take care of your sisters for me." I said and I knew he would Jonathan was just like my father in almost every way.

"Hey mom happy retirement. I am sorry to see you go." Kayla said giving me an uneasy hug.

"Thank you." I said as she let me go and walked away

There were a lot of things that my leaving made me worry about. Kayla was one of them I knew that in a day or two I would have to be back here on the base and Paul knew it too and he was going to come with me. I had to file formal charges against my oldest daughter and she didn't know it yet. On their last mission Kayla had almost gotten Brianna killed when she disobeyed a direct order from Jonathan. Unfortunately it wasn't the first time that she had done something similar just this time she had done more damage and had to be stopped. Jonathan was aware of the charges and what was coming Brianna on the other hand knew nothing about the charges. Brianna still didn't even remember the incident that almost killed her. I looked around at all the people that over the years had become friend and family to me and I prayed that whoever took over for me tomorrow would be up to the task of taking care of them. I knew that there was part of my family that couldn't be here with us at this time. Jonathan's wife and their two children, Kayla's husband and their three boys and Brianna's boyfriend they could not be with us due to the fact that they were not cleared to be one the base.

"So are you ready for your last day to be over?" Brianna asked

"To be honest no I am not." I said and Brianna chuckled she knew me all too well.

I enjoyed the rest of the party after it was over I went back to my office to finish up some last minute things that I had to do. I put in one final call to the President to find out who would be my replacement tomorrow and was surprised to find out that it would be General Cameron Mitchell. I was surprised due to the fact that I knew he was my age and should be ready to retire. But then again General Hammond had continued to work up until he was almost 80 years old. I knew I would have to return tomorrow morning so that I could go over a few things with General Mitchell. By the time I finished my work it was time to get ready to leave. I did feel better knowing I would be leaving the SGC in the capable hands of General Mitchell starting tomorrow and I knew that if he had any questions he could always go to Brianna because like Sam Carter the girl lived in this place and knew everything.

But now this is where my story at the SGC ends and my daughter Brianna's begins and I will now let her take over and tell you the rest of the tale.

Chapter Two:

Brianna Marie Davis

I know that I will miss my mother greatly but now it's my turn to take over from here. My name is Brianna Marie Davis; my father is General Paul Davis USAF – retired and Brigadier General Katrina Marie O'Neill-Davis USMC now retired. Now that my mother has officially retired it is now just my brother, my sister and I. My brother is leader of SG-1 which when it was formed was lead by my Grandfather who my brother is named after. I have always been the odd one out in my family, though some days I wish I could have some of the things my brother and sister have, you know a house a husband, kid's things like that. Right now I live with my boyfriend who is the greatest man I have ever known. We have been talking about getting married recently but so far nothing has come of it. I do know that he wants to keep it a surprise when he does.

I am going to be seeing him soon we are all getting together and having a huge celebration party for my Mother's retirement and she knows nothing about it. I can't wait to see him it's been a few days since I have been home but he does know what I do for a living and he knows the full truth and believe me he found out the hard way and it was all because of an accident a really bad accident that almost killed me. But enough about that for now.

I went down to get my mother from her office to get ready to leave so that we could get home and get to her retirement party. When I got to her office she wasn't in her office instead she was standing in the briefing room looking down at the gate one last time, like she was trying to say goodbye to an old friend.

"So Mom are you ready to go everyone is waiting for us." I said it was kind of sad watching her stand there trying to say goodbye to the life she had lived for 40 years of her life.

"Yes, I am ready I have to come back in the morning anyway to meet with General Mitchell and go over a few things that he needs to know. It has been a great ride the last five years being in charge here. I am hoping that someday one of you will take my place though I could see it being you over your brother or sister. Watch out for them you know how they can fight. And another thing watch your back around your sister." Katrina said

"Don't worry mom I got their sixes covered and mine from Kayla."I said as we got in the elevator to go topside and meet up with everyone.

"I know you do I just worry about all of you." Katrina said

We finally got topside and got out of the elevator to meet up with everyone. We were going out to dinner with everyone to celebrate Mom's retirement. But first we all had to go home and change.

"So we will see you at the restaurant, Bri, don't be late." Kayla said

"I'll be there don't worry. I'll see you in a little while Mom, you too Dad." I said getting in my car to go home.

When I got to the house Dave wasn't home yet I figured he was still at the Firehouse or still on a call. I just hoped that he got back in time he knew that we had to be at the restaurant at eight. I went inside and got my clothes together and got into the shower. I was only in the shower for a few minutes when someone joined me and grabbed me from behind, now most people would be upset and jump at that but the heavy smell of smoke gave me a clue who was behind me.

"You stink you know that?" I said before turning around

"Why do you think I got in the shower with you? I mean other then the fact that I like seeing you all wet and naked." Dave said grinning

"Well I guess I can't argue with you there. Now come over here and let's get you clean so you don't smell so bad." I said pulling him closer to me.

We got out of the shower and got dressed and headed out to the restaurant.

"So how was your day?" Dave asked

"You know same old stuff different day. I missed you the last couple of days but there was just so much I had to get done around the lab and mom needed my help with a few things and there were a few incidents that needed to be dealt with." I said

"I know I missed you too but I know how much you love your job and I know you, you're never going to quit. Besides I don't want to you to its kind of nice knowing that my Girlfriend is a super hero even though I can't tell anyone. But maybe someday I am sure the world will know the truth." Dave said

"One day you may be right about that. You know I love you right. I just wish there were some way we could work together. Hey you never know the new General my review your application and hire you. I mean we could use another person on our team and I can't be responsible for everything. I mean I am all ready the scientist and the anthropologist of the group. Though I know you really don't want to give up your job at the fire department." I said I had asked him to come and work with me once before he got the job with the fire department. I knew that he had a degree in anthropology but I all so knew he loved his job. But he could still volunteer there.

"I don't know I will think about it. At least if I was working with you I know I would be safe and wouldn't have to worry about anything happening to me because you would be watching my back." Dave said

"But of course I would watch your back but we both know you do know how to shoot a gun I did teach you. You're not bad at hand to hand combat either though you could still use a little work. I am not going to push you into making any decisions you know all I want is for you to be happy. Whatever you decide is fine by me." I said even though I really did want him to be with me all the time.

"I know Brianna; we are at the restaurant so let's go inside and celebrate your mom's retirement." Dave said getting out of the car

"Yup, let's go. At least I get to see all my nieces and nephews tonight. Since we haven't seen them in a while. You know seeing my sister and brother with their kids makes me a little jealous it makes me want to have kid of my own. Though sometimes I have to admit it's nice to be able to give them back when they get a little too crazy." I said getting out of the car.

We went inside the restaurant we had rented the place for the night and had invited everyone from the SGC and a few people from the pentagon that we worked with. There were tons of people there and there was also family and friends that were there as well. My brother and his wife were there with their two kids, their daughter Makayla is 2 and Joshua their son is 6 months. My sister and her husband Brian were all so there with their three kids the oldest Christopher is 6, Marissa is 4 and Daniel is 2.

"Hey Brianna long time no see." Brian said

"Hey Brian how are you?" I asked giving him a hug

"You know same old stuff. Dave how are you doing?" Briand said

"I am doing good keeping busy with work. How's the business going?" Dave asked

Brian owns a contracting company which is doing really well in fact he is helping us design our house.

"The company is doing great better than I could have ever hoped for. The plans for your house should be done soon once their done I want to get together and go over them and make sure that they are the way you want them and then after that we can start building. So I have a question for the both of you." Brian said

"That's great I can't wait to see the plans. So what is it that you would like to know?" I said

"The question that is on everyone's mind, when are the two of you going to finally get married? I mean you've been together for what four years and have been living together for the last two and your getting ready to build a house." Brian said smiling I knew he was just trying to joke around with us he is a really sweet guy and just like everyone else just wanted to see us happy. The one thing I couldn't understand is what in the hell he saw in my sister.

"Well I wasn't exactly expecting that question though I should have. Has my wonderful sister been complaining about it to you lately? She's been on my case for weeks." I said "Dave and I agreed that we would get married when we were ready. We have both been so busy lately that we haven't really had the time to think about it."

"You know I am only joking with you, I know that it will happen when your both ready there is no rush. Besides Kayla has a new bet going that you'll be pregnant before you get married." Brian said I could tell right away that he hadn't meant to tell me that part. "Though I really wish she would knock that shit off it is really annoying. She just really needs to butt out of your life I mean it's not like she really cares that much."

"She has a bet going on that I'll be pregnant before we get married now does she? I think I am going to have to have a little chat with her about this." I said Kayla really did know how to push my buttons and I was beginning to get to the point where I had, had enough of it. "Dave you stay here with Brian I am going to go find my sister."

"Brianna just let it go and enjoy the party there is no reason to start a fight with her here. I am sure she is just joking at least I really hope she is. I mean she really wouldn't be going around collecting bets about it would she?" David said kind of confused

"Knowing my sister she is, I am not going to fight with her I am just going to make a point because I have had enough of her shit." I said and walked away to find Kayla.

"So now that she walked away, really when are you going to ask her to marry you?" Brian asked

"Actually I was going to ask her tonight before the party but I got home late and we had to get ready to come here so I guess during the party which is her mother's idea. Though I am pretty sure that she won't like it." Dave said Brian could tell that he was very nervous.

"Well that was not the answer that I expected, but congrats since I know no matter what that she will say yes." Brian said

I finally found my sister sitting at the table with Marissa and the kids. At least she was out of the way and not in the middle of everyone so hopefully this wouldn't get too out of hand.

"Oh Kayla, sister darling dear I need to speak with you a moment." I said trying to sound sweet and innocent as I walked up to the table Kayla knew she was in some shit for something she could tell by my tone.

"What is it Brianna" Kayla asked sounding bored with a hint of worry.

"Have you or have you not been making bets about weather Dave and I will be married first or I will be pregnant first?" I asked and she knew she was in big trouble because she could tell I was pissed.

"Come on Bri, you know it's only a joke right. I mean would I really make bets like that about you?" Kayla said trying to get herself out of hot water.

"I know you too well sister of mine and I can only say that I pray you are only joking because it is so not funny and because it will really piss me off it is true. I don't think it is the slightest bit funny for one and for two you have no right butting into my life. What Dave and I decide to do is none of your goddamn business." I said keeping my tone even and not shouting but getting my point across very, very well. That was something that I had learned from my father Kayla had a temper more like my mom. "I mean really how pissed would you be if I did something like that to you?"

"Fine I'll stop I mean really when you start getting all touchy? You guys did a baby pool for me and you can't tell me that wasn't fun." Kayla said like she just didn't care that she was hurting anyone.

"Yes we did do a baby pool but only because you started it because if anyone else did you would have jumped down their throats. What you are doing isn't fun or funny at all." I said trying to keep myself calm. "Besides it's not like Dave would only marry me if I was pregnant and I know that and I am the only one that has to know that everything else is none of your goddamn business again as I said."

"I guess I never looked at it from that angle. I am sorry I'll stop." Kayla said even though I knew she wasn't sorry but hopefully at least she would stop with the shit.

"Fine whatever let's enjoy the party for mom." I said I was still pissed at her and she knew it but she half didn't care.

I walked away to go find David because there was something I was dying to tell him and I knew what he was planning on doing tonight and I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him my news before or after he did his thing. I finally found David still talking with Brian.

"Can everyone please find your seats we would like to begin tonight's festivities." Jonathan said standing in the middle of the room.

So everyone went and found their seats I was sitting with my mother and father, my sister and brother in-law were across the table and Marissa and her kids were sitting next to Dave and I waiting for Jonathan to take his seat.

"Good evening everyone I would like to thank you all for coming tonight. The reason we are here is to send off not only a great friend, a great leader and a highly decorated and brave warrior, she is all so family and we send her off into the wonderful world of retirement. Brigadier General Katrina O'Neill is one of the Marine Corp's finest and one of the SGC's bravest she has seen many battles and survived some of the most horrifying injuries; she has fought side by side with us all. I can tell you that she will be sorely missed we commend her for her excellent leadership and caring of every one of us. We want to thank you for all your years of dedication we love you and we'll miss you." Jonathan said you could see he was trying not to cry and my mom well she just couldn't help herself. My mother got up and walked to where Jonathan was standing and she gave him a hug and took the microphone.

"Again I would like to thank you all for coming this evening. When I first started out with all of you I never thought I would ever make it to this day and yet here I am. Some of you have been at the SGC since I first walked through the doors for the first time and some of you have been there longer. Together we have seen things that no other person should have to see; we have endured through it all and have lost some great people along the way. So tonight as we celebrate my retirement let us not forget those who could not be with us today. We truly are a family every one of us. I will miss you all deeply I wish you all a safe and happy journey where ever you all end up. Now enough of the speeches and lets party. But first David would you like to come up here and bring Brianna with you." My mother said

Oh crap! Was all I could think why now in front of everyone I hate being in the middle of everything and the center of attention for things like this and my mother and David both know that so I couldn't believe that they would do this to me.

"What is going on mother?" I asked as I walked up to her and gave her a hug

"As my last official act as a General before I officially retire I would like to announce the promotion of one of our own. Captain Brianna Davis for your bravery and your dedication to the people of the SGC the United States of America and the people of the world I would be honored to bestow upon you the rank of Major. Congratulations and may you continue to follow in all the honored traditions of the United States Marine Corp." My mother said and I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you mom and believe me I will do you all proud. I know that we will all miss you very much." I said I guess I was wrong about what was going on.

"Wait before you go I do believe that Dave had something to say." My mother said

Now I was in for it, I turned and looked into Dave's eyes I could see he was more nervous and scared then I could ever be under pressure. I just smiled at him and I could see that he was beginning to relax.

"What is it my dear?" I asked trying to remain calm and calm him down as well.

"Brianna, you know how much I love you. I love you more than anyone else in this world and I know I couldn't bear to spend the rest of my life without you, so having said that will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Dave asked and trust me he was on one knee. I could feel his hand trembling in mine. You could have heard a pin drop in the room and even though I had tried so hard not to I was crying. It took me a minute to catch my breath and find my voice. And even then all I could manage to get out of my mouth was a simple:

"Yes, yes I will." I said

I don't think I had ever seen him so happy before in my all the time we had been together. And I know I had never seen him move so fast before either because before I knew it he had jumped up and pulled me into his arms. Everyone in the room was clapping and cheering, my mother was crying then I realized this was all her idea. She wanted the party to be a true celebration for everyone and believe me everyone in that room was family regardless of weather they were related by blood or not.

"All right everyone while that was interesting so not that everyone has said their part I have but one thing left to say. Let's get this party Started!" I said and walked back to the table with Dave.

"Well I have to admit I wasn't expecting that." Kayla said when we sat back down.

"Well guess what neither was I." I said though I was expecting the second half just not the first. "Though I know for sure mom had something to do with it."

"Who me?" my mother said trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, you mother, if you don't mind I am going to borrow my fiancé for a moment outside." I said getting up

"Don't get lost now we don't want to have to come looking for you." Jonathan said trying to be coy.

"Don't worry so much big brother I thought you were the one we were always having to send search parties out after." I said taking Dave's hand and walking outside

"What's going on sweetie?" Dave asked once we were outside he realized something was up if there was something I couldn't say it in front of my family.

"There is something I have to tell you. Let's go sit on the bench over there." I said walking over to the bench across from us. I could see that Dave was worried something was really wrong.

"Is everything all right Brianna? You've never asked me to sit down before you told me something are you all right; did the doctor find something wrong?" Dave said I could see fear creep into his eyes that upset me I didn't want him to worry.

I had been on medical leave for a while now from injuries sustained in a rather nasty battle, truthfully I shouldn't have survived but I did. But that was six months ago I had been working just doing mostly lab work and stuff like that.

"Nothing is wrong with me actually the doctor was going clear me for active duty but she did find something. Trust me it's not bad so you don't have to worry. Look at me I can tell your freaking out I am not sick, I am not dying I am going to be fine sweetie. What the doctor said was that one of my blood tests came back positive." I could tell he was really freaked

"What is it what did she say?" Dave said I thought he might cry right then.

"Look at me." I said as I picked his face up so his eyes were looking into mine and I smiled at him and he started to smile. "David my love you're going to be a daddy."

The look on his face was priceless I could tell in his eyes he was overjoyed by what I just told him and he really started to smile. That made me feel so overwhelmingly happy I wanted to cry.

"Were going to have a baby? I am really going to be a daddy? I love you so much Brianna I don't think I could be any happier then I am right at this moment. You know this means we have to tell your parent and your siblings." Dave said

"We can tell them later but I am starving so let's go eat." I said I got up to walk back inside before I could take a step Dave had me wrapped up in his arms. I closed my eyes nothing made me feel happier or safer than being in his arms.

We went back inside and the buffet was just opening so we all lined up to get food. When dinner was over everyone was dancing on the dance floor I told Dave that we should tell my parents the news.

"Hun we should tell my parent that I am pregnant now is a good time as any." I said

"Okay if that is what you want to do." Dave said my parents were off talking to people so getting them away where no one would hear us would be easy.

"Mom, Dad, Dave and I would like to talk to you for a moment." I said

There friends were leaving anyway and they were just saying goodnight, then it was just the four of us.

"So what do you need to talk to us about Brianna?" My dad asked

"Well I just wanted to know how you would feel if I told you that you were going to have more grandkids running around soon." I said I could see the look on my mother's face the smile she had just got bigger and bigger.

"I don't know what to say when did you find out?" My dad asked

"This morning when I went to see the doc about getting cleared to go back to work in the field. I guess that won't happen anytime soon but you know what that's all right because all that can wait. Right now I am more excited about having this baby." I said

"You know I have to say that tonight is turning out to be one very big celebration. I mean if couldn't get any better. Brianna agreed to marry me and now we're going to have a baby. I don't think I have ever been happier." Dave said

"All right mother you have been way too quiet and your grinning way too much. What is going on in your head?" I said looking at my mother

"Nothing is going on sweetie I just couldn't be happier for the both of you. But you know what's sad, my baby is having a baby and it makes me feel really old." Katrina said

"You know what your sister is going to say about this right?" Dave asked he knew my sister all too well she would lecture me about yelling at her earlier.

"Yeah but she was still wrong for what she did regardless. Besides she would have kicked or should I say tried to have kicked my ass if I did the same thing to her. Kayla will just have to get the hell over it because I don't care." I said and sure enough my sister and her husband came walking back over to the table. Someone had come and taken all the kids home earlier.

"So what are you four discussing over here where the rest of us can't hear?" Kayla asked sitting next to me

"Were not talking about anything much sis, why am I not allowed to talk to our parents without your presence being known?" I said now I was going to have fun with her.

"No, you can't you know me I have to know everything. So what were you talking about?" Kayla said I could tell she was dying to know what we were talking about.

"Hun, I want to go and dance come with me. Well Kayla if you must know what we were talking about because you think you have the right to know everything about everyone else's life then I am sorry to upset you but what we were discussing is none of your damn business and right at the moment you don't need to know." I said taking Dave's hand and walking to the dance floor where we found Jonathan and Marissa dancing. I could see Kayla's face as we walked away and I could tell that she was pissed and I didn't care.

"Well my dear I think you really pissed her off this time." Dave said

"Good it's about damn time she got a dose of her own medicine. I am not going to tell her just because she thinks her high and mighty act has the right to know everything and we should all bow down to her." I said trying to calm myself down again.

"Hey, sis can I ask you something why is Kayla turning a lot of shades of red at the table?" Jonathan asked

"She pissed me off. Dave and I were talking to mom and dad and she came over and demanded to know what we were talking about like she is the queen and we all have to bow to her. So I refused to tell her and walked away." I said Jonathan looked like he was going to hit the floor laughing he thought it was hysterical.

"That is great and about time someone stood up to the bitch I mean she may be my twin and all but still I can't stand her and her holier than thou attitude." Jonathan said "So if I may ask what were you and mom and dad talking about? Now that you mentioned it unless you don't want to say anything."

Dave looked at me I could tell that he wanted to tell my brother and that he was okay with him knowing. So I nodded my head so that he knew it was okay to tell Jonathan.

"You are going to be an uncle." Dave said laughing at the look on Jonathan's face though he was trying to hide it

"Excellent. Kayla is going to shit kittens when she finds out." Jonathan said "Congrats to the two of you. I am trying not to act too excited so that Kayla doesn't notice anything."

"See that is why I love you, you and I both agree about Kayla then again Dad does too and most of the time mom does." I said

"Congratulations Brianna and Dave I know you will both make great parents" Marissa said

"Thanks" Dave and I said at the same time. The song we were dancing to ended and we decided to go back to the table.

Of course leave it to my sister to start a fight during what is supposed to be a happy occasion. She just has no filter on her mouth and her nosiness is getting really old everyone was tired of it and it was starting to cause more problems than it was solving.

"What did she say to me?" Kayla demanded once Dave and I had left the table

"She told you that it is none of her business what we were talking about and she is right Kayla it isn't any of your business." My mother said calmly

"Kayla knock it off you don't need to know everything that is going on in your sisters life can't you for once just leave her alone?" Brian asked he was starting to get tired of her as well and it had actually gotten to the point where he was threatening to leave her and take the boys with him.

"I don't understand what the hell everyone's problem has been lately it's like everyone is keeping secrets from me and it is really starting to piss me off." Kayla said getting pissed off about something that had nothing to do with her

"Kayla please this is not the time or the place for this can't we just enjoy the rest of the night as a family." My dad said and that is when the real problem started

"Who are you to tell me what to do I am not your daughter!" Kayla shouted at my dad and stormed off.

My mother had gotten so upset that she got up from the table and walked to the ladies room. Dave and I didn't notice what was going on while we were dancing mostly because we were talking to Jonathan and Marissa and we were too wrapped up in everything was going on in our lives.

"Dad, where did mom and Kayla go?" I asked when I got back to the table I could see that my father was upset and so was Brian.

"Your sister walked outside somewhere and your mother went to the ladies room. Your sister decided to start a fight with everyone because you refused to tell her what we were talking about." My dad said

"Are you freaking serious? I am so totally over her crap she needs to grow up before she kills someone." I said

"Unfortunately I have to agree with you. I didn't want to say anything but I think Kayla is on edge because before we came here tonight we had an argument at home. I told her that if she didn't get her act together that I was going to leave her." Brian said

"That could be a major reason why she would blow up at something small like this. I am going to go track Kayla down. Brianna why don't you go and find mom." Jonathan said getting up from the table.

"No problem." I said getting up and going to find my mother I knew she was going to be really upset.

I walked to the ladies room and found my mom sitting on one of the couches in the ladies room. She had been crying I could tell and it broke my heart to see her this upset.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her

"I just don't understand where I went wrong with your sister. I mean did I do something to her to hate me this much? I just really don't understand where all this anger and hatred comes from so it must have been something I did." My mom said and that is when I finally broke.

"Mom listen to me and listen to me good, you did nothing wrong okay you are the best mom in the whole world you have always let us make our own choices and learn from our mistakes. You gave us love and attention and you were always there for us no matter how busy you were with work or other things we could always count on you being there when we needed you." I said "Let's go back out to the family and say goodnight to everyone and go home and try and forget about this."

"Brianna there is something I need to tell you because you have a right to know." My mom said

"Okay what is it?" I asked kind of nervous about what she was going to say next.

"I filed charges against your sister for what happened to you and a few other things that have happened since. I realize now that I should have done this sooner and maybe it would have prevented you from getting hurt." My mom said

"Mom I don't know what to say to that. If that is what you had to do then you did the right thing. We can't let her continue with this behavior and get someone else killed. But let's try not to think about that for now." I said it kind of shocked me the weight of her words and I knew what was going to happen next and it was not going to be good.

We left the bathroom and went back to the rest of the family. Jonathan and Kayla still hadn't come back inside that meant that they were still fighting in the parking lot. But then I though too soon because Kayla came storming back in with Jonathan on her heels.

"You know what I have decided that since no one in this family seems to want me around or to give a shit about me then I am leaving. I was offered a job in DC at the Pentagon I have decided that I am going to take the job so that I can get the hell away from all of you. Brian I want to go home so let's go." Kayla said

"No, I am not going home with you. I told you that I am done with you and this behavior so I am telling you that once we get home I am taking the boys and leaving." Brian said

"See this is what I mean your all against me and now because of you my husband is leaving me and taking my kids with him." Kayla started yelling

"Enough Kayla! Everyone has had enough of your shit all ready. Let's take a walk outside and this is not a request I am telling you we are going outside. Mom why don't you and Dad say goodnight to your guests and we will meet you outside." I said grabbing Kayla by the arm and dragging her out the door

"Get your damn hands off of me Brianna. Who do you think you are?" Kayla screamed at me once we were outside

"You know what Kayla maybe you should ask yourself that question. Who the hell do you think you are? Do you even care about what you are putting mom through or the rest of us? Your damn selfish attitude almost got me killed. Oh yeah that's right I finally remembered what happened on the last mission. It's because of you and your damn lack of respect for the rest of your family that almost got me killed. Jonathan told you to stay where the hell you were and because your miss freaking know it all you had to jump out into the middle of the path and almost get your damn self blown the hell up. But me being who I am couldn't just stand there and do nothing so in an attempt to save you I was the one that almost got killed and here is something else you didn't know because of you I lost a baby!" I screamed back at Kayla

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kayla asked

"Because of the accident and almost dying I had a miscarriage now if I had known I was pregnant before I went on the mission I wouldn't have been on the mission so you know what you would have succeeded at getting yourself killed. As much as it hurts me to say this I wish I had known I was pregnant so that I wasn't there so you could have gotten yourself blown up and put everyone else out of your misery. I hate you and I am damn glad that you decided to leave. I am done talking to you about any of this I am going back inside to be with the rest of the family you can either come join us or you can run away either way I am done with you." I said trying not to cry as I walked away because Dave and I were the only ones who knew about the baby.

As soon as I walked back inside Dave was waiting for me and my mom and dad were saying goodnight to everyone as they were leaving, leaving my family as the last people that were there.

"Hey Bri, what's wrong?" Dave asked as I came back in seeing the look on my face he knew it wasn't good.

"I told her some very hard truths we will see if she listens or if she doesn't care at all. I told her about the miscarriage. I don't know why but I did." I said holding back the tears.

"I am sorry Brianna maybe it will finally open her eyes." Dave said I could see the sorrow in his eyes I knew that losing our first baby had really gotten to him and just talking about it made it harder.

We walked back over to where the rest of the family was and started gathering our things to go home it was by this point 2am and we needed to leave. As we were getting ready to leave Kayla came walking back in I was afraid of what she was going to say next.

"Brian can we talk please. I am sorry to everyone for my behavior I just want to go home now I will talk to you all later." Kayla said

"Fine we can talk on the way home. Goodnight everyone." Brian said I could tell that he wasn't totally sure about Kayla's sudden asking for forgiveness.

We all walked outside after them said goodnight to each other and went our separate ways home. Dave and I got home and got ready for bed we were laying in bed just holding each other and I was going over the nights events again in my mind. I was just about to fall asleep when the phone rang. Dave answered it first.

"Hello" Dave said into the phone. It was my mom

"David, I just got a call from Brian he and Kayla got into a huge fight when they got home and Kayla took off in her car. She got into a really bad car accident Brian is at the hospital now. They don't know if she is going to make it" My mom said

"What's wrong Dave?" I asked I could see the concern on his face

"Your sister was in a bad car accident she's in the hospital in bad shape." Dave said

"Tell mom were on the way." I said jumping out of bed and getting dressed. Dave got off the phone with my mom and we ran out to the car to go to the hospital.

We drove to the hospital in silence not knowing what to say. All I could keep thinking was that I was hoping that she was alone in the car and that she didn't harm anyone else.

"Brianna, were here. You ready to go inside?" Dave said when we pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"What? Oh, yeah I am ready. Dave, I love you promise me something, promise me you will never let me go and that we will never end up like my sister and Brian." I said for once in a long time I was scared and I didn't know why.

"Brianna, look at me I love you and I will never let you go and you will never be your sister. I promise you that we will never end up like that." Dave said I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said. "Now let's go see your sister and see how everyone is doing."

"All right, I love you." I said and gave him a hug and we went inside and found my mother walking outside. "Mom, how is she?"

"We don't know anything yet all we know is that she was rushed into emergency surgery. I don't understand what happened she was trying to make peace with everyone or at least it seemed that way. I just don't understand and Brian won't come up here to see her. I don't know what I will do if she doesn't make it through this." Mom said she started to cry

I didn't know what to say to her I just hugged her close until she stopped crying and then we went back inside and we found Dad and Jonathan in the surgery waiting room. We were sitting there for a while when Brian came walking in; he looked like he had been crying and was really upset. I felt bad for him on one hand I understood that his marriage to my sister was over but at the same time I knew that he still loved her and it would deeply hurt him if anything happened to her.

"Hey Brian how are you holding up?" I asked giving him a hug

"I am doing. I am just done with all of this no matter what I will always love Kayla but I just can't deal with her attitude, she was drinking again and started a fight with me when we got home about everything that happened tonight and she said some things about what happened to you Brianna and that was just the final straw." Brian said sitting down

"What did she say about me?" I asked unsure of what she could have said that would have been that bad.

"She was talking about your accident and how if you were dumb enough to jump in front of a bomb for her then it was your own damn fault that you lost your baby." Brian said

I just sat there dumb founded I couldn't to this day remember what happened when I got hurt six months ago but the fact that she would throw the fact that I had lost a baby out like that cut me deeply and I got really angry.

"She said what?" Jonathan said he was pissed and I knew why for one he didn't know about the baby and neither until now did my parents Dave and I were the only two people aside from Cassandra Fraiser that knew. Yes, Janet's daughter Cassandra had become a doctor like her mother and was working at the SGC.

"I can't believe she would say that but then again I can. I really still don't remember what happened that day and I am sure that now I probably don't want to." I said trying to actually remember what happened now that Brian had mentioned it.

"Brianna you never told us that you lost a baby." My mother said looking at me.

"We just didn't know what to say or how to tell you guys so we just decided that it wasn't worth getting everyone more upset." Dave said "And Brianna wasn't comfortable saying anything since she didn't know how you would all react."

"I can understand that I am just glad that you're going to be all right Brianna." My dad said

"So how is she doing?" Brian asked

"She's still in surgery and we don't know anything yet. I just don't understand her some days I mean she has so many people who care about her and yet she is reckless and dangerous. I must have done something wrong when it came to her." My mother said

"Mom believe me you didn't do anything wrong, Kayla she just doesn't get it and she never will. She thinks everything should be about her, nothing you did made her that way it is just the way she is and one day it will get her killed if it hasn't all ready. If she lives after this she is done at the SGC." Jonathan said

"Good that means I don't have to worry about watching my six when she is around anymore." I said not wanting to mention the fact that my mother had told me earlier that she had brought formal charges up against my sister for her conduct. "Though if what happened to me was because I was trying to save her then I guess all I can say is that I probably did it because she is my sister and regardless of all of that I would never have been able to live with myself had I let something happen to her."

"Sis none of us are going to argue with you about that, we all know that about you but now it's our time to walk away and let her deal with her own problems." Jonathan said

After that we all kind of sat in silence, I must have fallen asleep at some point leaning against Dave, he woke me up when the doctor came in to talk with us.

"Doctor how is she?" My mother asked I could tell by his face that it was time to brace ourselves for the worst.

"There was a lot of damage from the accident; we had to remove her spleen and part of her large intestine. She has two chest tubes because she collapsed both lungs. There is significant trauma to brain we had to drill a hole into her skull and place a bolt to measure the amount of pressure in her head and to try and help relieve some of it. We won't know how bad the damage really is until she regains consciousness. I would really like to be able to tell you that she will recover from this and wake up and be 100%, but the reality is if she makes it through the next 24 hours it will be a miracle. I won't lie to you; you should all go and say your goodbyes since I am not sure that she will survive the next few hours." The doctor said

I guess it hit us all hard because deep down we all knew that one day this or something like this was going to happen. But I guess at the same time we all hoped that it wouldn't happen.

"Can we see her?" My mother asked I could see by the look on her face that she was in shock.

"Yes, I will take you all to see her but you can't stay long. I just want to let you know that you should brace yourself for what you are going to see." The doctor said as he led us to see Kayla.

When we all walked into the room my mother lost it she was crying and hard. Brian looked like he was devastated no matter what he said he loved my sister with his whole heart but at the same time he looked angry which I could totally understand. My father and Jonathan didn't really have much of an expression on their faces I guess that was because like me we had seen too much of it before. Brian was the first of us to say anything and what he said shocked us all.

"Kayla, if you can hear me right now you need to wake up. God damn it how could you do this to yourself, our kids need you. Damn it I need you, I love you. We can make things work I know we can and I know you can change, you have to wake up you just have to." Brian said he walked out of the room crying

"Kayla, sweetie if you can hear me you need to hold on. You need to come back to us, your family needs you I know your strong you can pull through this. Just come back to us please I don't want to lose you." Mom said Dad had to walk her out of the room because she was hysterical crying.

Jonathan was the next one to say something and what he said really shocked me.

"You know Kayla we all knew one day you would end up like this but damn it why? We tried to help you we tried to make you see what was going to happen. But you laughed in all our faces and walked away. Now it looks like it has all caught up with you. I want you to pull through this you are after all my twin sister, but if you don't I hope now you understand." Jonathan said and left

Dave and I were the last two left in the room, what Dave said next shocked me most out of everyone because I knew how much he disliked my sister.

"Kayla, you know I never liked you or trusted you, you almost got your sister killed as I just learned tonight and you are the reason that Brianna lost our first child and while I may never forgive you for that and the fact that you laughed about it, no one deserves to die like this not even you. I can't promise that I will ever forgive you but I can promise if you survive I will at least try." Dave said I guess I was wrong about how much he hated her. "Bri, I'll be right outside while you talk to her. I love you."

"I love you too." I said as Dave walked out of the room and then I turned to face my sister. I stood there for just a minute and thought about what everyone else had said and at first I didn't know what to say. "You know Kayla you really got yourself into some shit this time. When are you going to grow the fuck up? Some part of me always knew you would end up killing yourself on day with your reckless behavior. But you know what I always thought it would be while we were at work. Funny thing is maybe I should have let you take the bomb blast instead of me since apparently that is what happened. I am not sure why the hell I even bothered trying to save your sorry ass. You know what we have all forgiven you for everything you have ever done and have let you get away with way the hell too much. You were always the one doing everything wrong and getting people hurt and we never did anything about it. I hate to say it sis but I have always let you get away with all the things that you have ever done to me. You know what at least if you do die you didn't take anyone else with you. Good bye Kayla at least I can say I made my peace with you and trust me you are my sister and I do love you but I am done with you and your shit."

I turned around to walk out and everyone was standing in to door way. I couldn't believe they had all been listening to what I said. It actually made me feel kind of bad that my mother had to hear what I had just said to my sister but it had at least made me feel better to say it all out loud.

"Feel better Brianna? You know I think that is the first time I have ever heard you speak your mind and really tell her how you feel. You should do that more often." Jonathan said

"You know Brianna; I truly never thought you had it in you. Hopefully she heard what you said and it pisses her off enough to wake her up." Brian said

I guess I never really had told my sister how I felt about her but hey we all have to start sometime. At least if she didn't make it I had made my peace.

"Who knows what will happen but at least if she can hear us she now knows how I really feel about her. I made my peace with her and that is what matters." I said and walked out of the room and outside into the cool night air. A few minutes later Dave came out to join me. The news he brought was not good.

"Hey cutie what's up?" I asked

"The doctor just came back in to talk to everyone. Bri, it's not good your sister isn't getting any better actually she is getting worse. The doctor said we should all sit down and discuss whether or not we should keep her on life support or let her go." Dave said I could tell by the look on his face he wasn't sure how I was going to react.

"Let's go back inside and we can all talk." I said walking back in with Dave beside me

"Mom, we all know that Kayla would not want to be kept alive by mechanical means. The right thing to do would be to let her go." Jonathan said

"But we can't just let her die that would be wrong. What if she gets better? We are talking about taking that chance away from her." My mom said I knew that it would be hardest for her to let go.

"But at the same time we all know that there isn't much of a chance she will get better. Kayla is getting worse and if by some miracle she does happen to wake up from this she will never be the same again. She will have no quality of life." Brian said "She is my wife and I know she would not want to be like this."

"Mom, you know like we all do that Brian and Jonathan are right. If Kayla could somehow talk to us she would tell us to let her go. We all know that she is suffering in pain. Kayla is my sister and I don't want to watch her die anymore then you do but in the same respect it is the right thing to do and ultimately the decision is Brian's to make being that he is her husband." I said but we never had to make that decision the doctor came in while we were discussing what to do next with bad news.

"Mr. O'Connell I am afraid to inform you that your wife Kayla has passed away. I am truly sorry for your loss." The doctor said

My mother sat there in a state of shock completely silent, my father sat next to her and held her close. Brian and Jonathan didn't know what to say and I didn't know weather or not what I had just heard was real or not.

"Brianna are you all right?" Dave whispered in my ear

"I am not sure I believe that she is really gone." I said

"Sweetie I know that this doesn't seem like it's really happening but Kayla is really gone." Dave said

I started to cry right at that moment and with me so did my mother. Dave just pulled me into his arms and held me close. I don't know how long we sat there before we all decided that it was time to go home. The drive home was painful all of the events of the night all hit me at once. I know that Kayla was dead and that I would never see her again. That upset me but what hurt more was the fact that part of me was happy that she would no longer be a danger to herself or anyone else. The other thing that really upset me was the fact that I knew Brian had to go home and tell his boys that their mother was never going to come home.

We finally made it home and by then it was 1030 in the morning and neither Dave nor myself had slept in over 24 hours. Part of me never registered that we had actually stopped driving.

"Brianna sweetie we are home." Dave said looking at me

"What, oh were home. Dave I want this to be a dream I want to wake up tomorrow and have everything all right again." I said I felt like a part of me was missing.

"I know Brianna I wish there were something I could do to help you." Dave said he looked like he was about to cry and I know that was because he hated to see me hurting. "Let's just go inside and get some sleep and make you more comfortable."

"I would love to go inside and go to sleep but the truth is now that my mother is probably in to much shock to make it to the base I have to go instead. There are some things that she needs to show to the new General because they only decided who it was going to be last night before we left. I love you Dave but I really need to go and maybe it will help me forget for a little while. I will be home as soon as I can. You go get some sleep." I said getting out of the car I had to go inside and get my keys and things before I could head to the base since I had left everything at home when we ran out earlier this morning.

I said goodbye to Dave I could tell that he really wanted me to stay home and rest but I just couldn't get to the point where I could feel comfortable laying down to even try going to sleep. There were too many things going through my head and I knew that I had to find something to take my mind off of everything. I got to the base and checked in and it seemed that everyone all ready knew what had happened to Kayla. When I got down to General Mitchell's office which was weird to think about since it had been my mother's office for as long as I could remember. I knocked on the door.

"Enter" A male voice said from the other side I had to assume it was General Mitchell that answered.

But what I saw when I opened the door shocked me not only was my mother there but so was Jonathan. I hadnt' expected my mother to be able make it in at all today.

"Brianna I am surprised to see you here this morning I would have thought you would have been at home. I am truly sorry to hear about your loss." General Mitchell said I knew who he was I had met him many times before and I know that he had all so at one time been the leader of SG-1 so I knew that he would be a good leader for the base.

"I couldn't stay at home I knew I wouldn't be able to get any sleep and I figured that my mother wouldn't be able to make it in so I thought I would come and help you get settled in this morning." I said

"I am glad you came now that you are here you and Jonathan can go over some personal files that I have and a few applications that I have for new members of your team. As I understand it you will no longer be allowed off world until further notice." General Mitchell said

"Yes, I am pregnant so I will not be allowed to travel off world until after the baby is born." I said I am guessing that he didn't know the reason for the medical leave

"Well congratulations now here is the paperwork for both of you. You obviously don't have to decide today take all the time you need, I won't force either one of you to come back to work until you are ready and Jonathan I won't ask you to go back out into the field until you are comfortable." General Mitchell said\

"With all due respect General I appreciate everything but I would like to get back into the field as soon as I can get a new team together." Jonathan said we both knew that life had to go on no matter what we had to go on with our lives.

"Well then as soon as you have found suitable people let me know and I will try to get you back out as soon as possible. Dissmissed." General Mitchell said

Jonathan walked out of the General's office and went down to my lab I knew we would have the privacy we needed to go over the files and to be able to talk. We walked down to the lab without saying anything to each other.

"I am surprised to see you here Jonathan I figured you would be home with Marissa and the kids." I said

"I figured you would have gone home and crashed. Mom wanted to come so I told her that I would bring her and take her home, dad had some stuff he needed to do today." Jonathan said

"I just can't bring myself to go to sleep right now hopefully Dave is at least trying to get some sleep at home. So let's start going through this paperwork and see if we can find anyone we think will work." I said

We sat there for the better part of two hours going through files and applications of people that wanted to join the SGC. We had narrowed down a couple people and had a pile of 5-6 maybes.

"Hey I just found someone that would be perfect but I am not sure that he would want the job." Jonathan said

"Who?"I asked looking up from the current file I was looking at

"Dave I just found his application. Though if we wanted him to join us it's not only up to him but General Mitchell though I know I would enjoy having him join us." Jonathan said

"So would I just put it in the pile of maybe's and we can go back over them after we finish up these last few." I said getting back to the last 5 files in front of me.

When we finished going over all the files once we took the pile of maybe's and together went through them one by one and narrowed it down from 8 total to three now it would be up to General Mitchell to make the final decision. Though I wasn't sure that Dave would join us since now with the baby coming us working together would be really hard. We wnet back up to General Mitchell's office and by that time Mom was ready to go home so we all left together. All in all I had been at the base for 4 hours which by the time I left was 3pm time just went by too quickly.

I have learned that time is fluid and flows like water and if you don't pay attention it will pass you by so quickly that your head will spin trying to catch up.


End file.
